Crimson Blue
by littlebellbunny
Summary: As Rahzel, Alzeid, and Baroqueheat continue their travels, Alzeid finally realizes his love for Rahzel. But he does not anticipate the behavior of Baroqueheat when he finds out. Rahzel, stuck in the middle of a love triangle, focuses on what she wants mos
1. Dazzle

Chapter One: Dazzle

"Remember, if you use your magic, you lose automatically." Alzeid reminded the younger girl with blue eyes.

"Same goes for you," She agreed, tensing her muscles as she readied herself for the first move. Alzeid smirked a little as he watched her. Rahzel noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him.

Finally, Rahzel lunged forward with one leg extended, in attempt to strike at Alzeid's ribs. Alzeid easily grabbed her by the ankle, but Rahzel refused to give up so early in the game. She flung her fist toward his cheek, which Alzeid also blocked effortlessly with his forearm.

"Too late…" Alzeid murmured boredly, and decided that it was his turn to take action. He seized Rahzel by her wrists, and dropped his full weight on to her, causing her to wobble and fall to the ground.

Oof!" Rahzel grunted as they both impacted with the floor. Alzeid still had her pinned by the wrists, keeping her small figure underneath him.

"You're not taking this seriously," Alzeid accused as he looked down at Rahzel's frustrated expression. Rahzel tried pushing him off, but her efforts were wasted. Her strength was outweighed compared to Alzeid's.

"I am too! But training with you doesn't really count because no one is stronger than or as strong as you are. Other people I'll be facing are going to be much weaker than you, and easy for me to beat. You're just not normal."

Alzeid moved his face closer to Rahzel's, causing her to blush red. "So you're admitting you can't beat me?" He breathed, looking triumphant as he asked it. Rahzel's eyes flashed with a sudden determination.

"That's," She put all her strength into shoving Alzeid off of her. "NOT what I said!" She finished as Alzeid turned her shoving into an opportunity to stand. He put his hands into his pockets and began walking away, leaving Rahzel baffled.

"Where are you going?" She asked, lifting her body off the ground.

Alzeid glanced back to her. "I'm hungry," He said simply, and paused. "You can come too, stupid chick, if you pay." He grinned as he anticipated her reaction. She trudged up next to him and folded her arms.

"Gentlemen always pay for a lady's meal." She stated as the two walked side by side toward the restaurant. Alzeid glanced around, and then looked back at Rahzel.

"I don't see any ladies. Just one stupid chick."

Rahzel's patience finally snapped. "Don't call me 'stupid chick'! I thought we were past the mean nicknames! Apparently not," She growled.

"Old habits die hard." Alzeid shrugged.

"Whatever, kitty-pon!" She flung open the door of the restaurant and stormed in, with Alzeid only a few steps behind her.

"Oh, Rahzel! Little boy Al!" Baroqueheat waved at them as they entered, motioning for them to sit with him.

"You already ordered?" Alzeid asked while eyeing the spread of food across the table.

"I figured you'd show up; you always do after practice. So I took the liberty of ordering and paying for you both!" Heat explained.

"Wow, it looks good! Thanks!" Rahzel took her seat in between Alzeid and Baroqueheat.

After lunch passed, the three of them left the restaurant in search of a place to stay overnight. They tried checking in to a few hotels, but all of them were booked. There was only one that wasn't, and it was infested with cockroaches. Rahzel had flat out refused to sleep in that hotel, though the two men had no problem with the idea.

"If there's nowhere to stay tonight, we could just sleep in the woods! I'll be sure to press my body against you so you stay warm!" Heat grabbed Rahzel and cuddled her against his chest.

"I'd rather die of hypothermia!" Rahzel punched him in the cheek and caught up with Alzeid.

Baroqueheat rubbed his cheek tenderly and let out a groan.

"Ah, my sweet Rahzel, why must you be so cold to me?" He sighed.

"I found a place." Alzeid announced, and his two partners noticed a short, thin man standing beside Alzeid.

"I hope you find my home comfortable enough," He said weakly, and bowed slightly. He turned and began leading the group to his home.

"How'd you get him to house us for the night?" Rahzel whispered to Alzeid as they continued following.

"I told him I'd kill him if he didn't." His face remained dead serious.

Rahzel's jaw dropped in awe as he said his.

"He, he, leave it up to Alzeid," Baroqueheat laughed quietly to himself.

"That's horrible! You must have scared the poor man half to death!"

Alzeid could tell she was angry, but he didn't show much concern. Her sky blue eyes penetrated through Alzeid's crimson red ones.

"Calm down, Rahzel. We can sleep in the cockroach hotel instead." As Alzeid predicted, her mood changed almost instantaneously.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you and you're scary face! Thank you!" She smiled, all her sympathy for the man gone.

They finally reached the man's small cottage at the edge of town. It was quaint, but it was better than sleeping in insect infested hotels or out in the woods.

"Let me show you to your room." He said as they all entered the home.

"Was "room" plural or singular…?" Rahzel froze as they entered the small room in the middle of the home.

"I'm sorry, this is the only other room we have…does it not suit your tastes?" The man asked, sounding a tad offended.

"No, no, it's perfect!" Rahzel lied. Alzeid rolled his eyes while Heat laughed.

The man smiled and left, leaving them alone.

"We're _sharing_ a bed!?" Rahzel complained once the man was completely gone. Baroqueheat grinned.

"It's like a dream come true!" He said with glee.

"_You're _sleeping on the floor!" Rahzel retorted with a frown on her face.

"What? Then Alzeid gets to sleep in the bed with you, and I don't?" Heat made a hurt face. "You're so unfair sometimes, Rahzel…"

"Alzeid won't try to feel me up while I'm sleeping!" She argued.

"Don't bring me into this you idiot." Alzeid flopped down onto the bed. Heat's brought his attention to Alzeid now.

"Of course he would, Rahzel! He is, after all, merely a man! Even Alzeid would take the opportunity to feel up a young, unconscious girl in her sleep!"

"No, I'm sure that's just you." Alzeid disagreed.

**To be continued.**

**First story EVER in the Dazzle section! yeeeeeeah! Um sorry I left the ending kinda open and stupid, but I'm just so tired and I didn't feel like wrapping it up. I was just kinda anxious to get it up. So more will be up soon. Review, if you like.**


	2. Blossom

Chapter Two: Blossom

When Rahzel woke up the next morning, she was very unsurprised to find Baroqueheat next to her. He had snuck in while she was sleeping, the creep.

"Get outta here!" Rahzel shoved his sleeping body off of the bed and he landed on the floor with a bang.

"Owww…" Heat groaned, not making the effort to move from the floor. He was still disoriented from sleep.

"I'll kill you both," Alzeid, who was on the opposite side of Rahzel, mumbled into his pillow. He absolutely hated being woken up earlier than he wanted to be awake.

"You didn't seem to protest last night, Rahzel," Heat grinned, watching Rahzel's facial expression grow flustered and angry.

"I was asleep! Did you touch me during that time!?"

"You didn't mind it at all last night! I almost thought that you were enjoying it!" Baroqueheat laughed, and Rahzel grew angrier (Baroqueheat didn't really touch Rahzel; he's just teasing her).

Alzeid raised his torso and pointed a gun at them both. "I'm sure you'll both enjoy this,"

"Ah! Al, don't be so rash!" Heat whined. Alzeid put pressure on the trigger.

"I'm quiet, I'm quiet!" He surrendered, laying back on the floor without another word.

"…" Alzeid flopped back into his pillow. He was definitely not a morning person.

"Alzeid, look!" Rahzel pointed to a large, cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. "Isn't it pretty?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she admired the pink tree.

They were at the park together, since they decided to relax that day. They needed to take a break from their journey every now and then.

"It's just a tree, Rahzel." Alzeid said bluntly, shoving his hands into his grey jean pockets.

"No it's not; it's a wonderful, beautiful relic of life!" She bubbled, her face glowing in the warm sun light. Alzeid watched her carefully.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, keeping his pigment-less eyes on her awed face.

"Well just look at it! I think it's the biggest, healthiest looking cherry blossom tree I've ever seen. It has to have been through a lot to become so large and strong."

She was always so positive, Alzeid thought. It was sometimes her greatest strength, and sometimes her greatest weakness. He found her, though he would never admit it, to be the most inspiring person he ever knew. Today, it was her strength.

"I hope I can be like that tree one day. So that I to can grow to be strong, beautiful, and wise." A small, admiring smile claimed her lips as she sent once last lingering glance at the cherry blossom tree.

"…You're already all those things." Alzeid didn't look at Rahzel when he said this, and she turned her head to look at him instantly. She noticed the pink hue that colored Alzeid's cheeks, and smiled brightly.

"You really think so?" She said, cherishing his words. Alzeid couldn't help but add something to make her mad.

"Maybe all but wise." He grinned, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I knew there was a catch," Rahzel continued walking with her arms now raised behind her head. "But…thank you." She turned and gave him the most genuine smile. Alzeid didn't know how to respond to things like that, so he just kept walking beside her without saying a word.

"You know where Baroqueheat is?" Rahzel asked after a while. She hadn't seen him since breakfast was over.

"Mm, probably causing trouble." Alzeid shrugged.

"Hey!! You get back here!!" a voice yelled, causing Rahzel and Alzeid to glance in that direction. Baroqueheat was running down the street, being chased by a man in work clothes.

"Speak of the devil," Alzeid mumbled under his breath.

"C'mon, let's go help him," Rahzel instructed, and they both ran to follow the man and Baroqueheat.

"What's going on, Heat?" Rahzel asked once she caught up with him. He smiled nervously, "The woman I was hitting on ended up being that man's wife," he pointed to the guy following them. Rahzel slowed to a stop, where Alzeid joined her.

"Wait, Rahzel!?" Heat called questioningly as he continued running. Rahzel 'hmphed' and turned her head.

"Sorry, you're on your own!" She called back.

"What about you, Alzeid!?"

"Rahzel, did you hear something?" He asked, cupping his hand over his ear as if to listen harder. Rahzel grinned.

"Fine then!" Heat's yell was barely heard due to the range. Then he was gone, along with the pursuer.

"Ah man…he's always hitting on women. Maybe this will teach him to ask if their married first." Rahzel shook her head in dismay as she thought about Baroqueheat.

It was silent for the next few minutes that they walked, until Alzeid decided to talk for once.

"…Do you like Baroqueheat?" He asked, eyeing her curiously. Rahzel stared back in surprise.  
"Are you serious??" She stopped walking. He stopped, too.

"Yeah, so do you?" He repeated. Rahzel gave him a look that suggested Alzeid was stupid for asking such a question.

"Of course I do! Sure, he sexually harasses women and he is kinda full of himself, but Baroqueheat is one of my best friends! You have to like your friends!"

Alzeid sweat dropped. She didn't get what he was asking…

"That's not what I meant…" Alzeid said, slightly frustrated by her density.

"Then what?" She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"I mean, do you…" He watched as her face remained clueless. He let out a breath and began walking again.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Huh?" Rahzel trotted after him. "If it wasn't important, why did you bring it up?" She tugged on the back of his olive green sweater.

"Don't get me started on all the unimportant things _you _have brought up," he smirked in a teasing way.

"Hey, that was mean, Alzeid!"

**To be continued…**

Sorry it took so long to update, and sorry it's so short! I just haven't had the urge to write recently.


	3. Rahzel's Date

Chapter Three: Rahzel's Date

The sun was just beginning to sink into the mountains, and the air was getting a bit chilly. Baroqueheat was just returning home, making the effort to unlock the front door of the hotel with his card key.

"Rahzeeeel!" he sang happily as the door flew open and he stepped inside. He glanced around for the young blue eyed beauty. "Rahzel?" He called again, beginning to look inside the rooms.

"She's not here." Alzeid said bluntly as he watched Baroqueheat's head peek into the room. Heat then fully entered into the small, furnished kitchen. Alzeid was sitting at a wooden table meant for four, eating a slice of red velvet cake along with a cup of extra sweet hot cocoa.

"You know, you'll get diabetes if you keep eating the way you do," Heat said while scooting a chair from underneath the table, and sitting across from Alzeid.

"And you'll get aids if you keep being you." Alzeid retorted, stuffing another bite of cake into his mouth.

"So where'd she go?" Heat asked nonchalantly. Alzeid swallowed and shrugged.

"All she said was, "I'll be back soon, so don't worry", and left." He explained, his scarlet eyes locked on something in the distance.

"Oh, oh well. How long ago did she leave?"

"About thirty minutes ago," Alzeid confirmed, finishing the last of his snack. The chair squealed across the wood floor as Alzeid got up and carried his dishes to the sink.

"Hm," Heat grunted, placing his elbow on the table and leaning his cheek in his hand. "I wanna see her…you are no fun." He sighed.

"…" Alzeid remained silent as he rinsed the dishes and placed them into the dishwasher. The creak and shut of a door was heard.

"I'm home!" the two men heard Rahzel's footsteps echo throughout the room.

"In here," Both Alzeid and Baroqueheat answered in unison. Her silky raven hair flowed around her face as she entered the kitchen.

"So where were you, Miss Rahzel?" Baroqueheat raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Rahzel placed her bear bag down and sighed.

"On a date," She said casually, but this news was not taken lightly by the two men.

"You mean with a boy!?" Heat asked half shocked half enthusiastically.

"Must have been pretty desperate to go on a date with you," Alzeid chimed in.

"Shut the hell up," Rahzel twitched when she heard Alzeid's remark. "And yes, with a boy! I'm really not into dating girls, ya know." What was the big deal? She could date if she wanted to. Baroqueheat dated all of the time! Well, at least he did the last part of the date all of the time.

Alzeid and Baroqueheat had to take a moment to think about this new fact. Alzeid brought a rifle out of nowhere and loaded it.

"So who's the guy?" He asked as he admired the shiny black hoister.

"Now now, Alzeid, we must not be so hasty," Heat tsked, and then a dark gleam consumed his pupils. "We need to make sure it lasts longer than that…" He fumed evilly.

"G-guys…c'mon, it's not that big of a deal," Rahzel urged with a laugh, "I didn't even want to go out on a date with him. But you see," She paused to begin her story.

"I was walking down the street the other day when I heard this big commotion from across the road. There was this girl there, along with a group of her friends, all laughing at this guy. "Why would I ever go on a date with _you_?" the girl asked, "You're so dumb!" She said, and it made me feel so sad the more I watched. So after the girls left, I went up to him and asked him out to dinner."

"…You're such an idiot." Alzeid mumbled.

"What!? Why am I an idiot? You're the idiot!" Her arms crossed angrily.

"What if he was a serial killer, or a mugger? Or just looking for a girl to take advantage of?" Baroqueheat raved with an unhappy look on his face.

"But-"

"You shouldn't be so concerned about other people's lives and business. Let them figure out how to fix their own problems." Alzeid said, cutting Rahzel off.

"Why don't you ever care about other people!? Are you really that heartless?" She grabbed her bear bag and ran from the kitchen. A few moments later, the two men heard a door slam. They knew it was the one to her room. Heat sighed in a defeated manner.

"Our little Rahzel went on a date…" He shook his head disbelievingly. Alzeid said nothing, but did get up to leave the room also.

"Al? Where are you going?" Heat asked after him.

"None of your business," He responded.

Alzeid soon found himself at the door of Rahzel's bedroom. He stared at the knob blankly, as if it would turn automatically if he wanted it to. His hand reached for the handle, but an inch before his finger tips touched it, he pulled them back again.

"…" He turned away from the door, and walked away.

But five minutes later, he found himself back in the same spot, his arm extended to the knob. He took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

Rahzel was sprawled across her bed, faced up toward the ceiling. She glanced at him, and laid her head back down.

"It's about time you opened the door. I heard you standing out there for like ten minutes," Rahzel stated boredly. Damn, he wished she hadn't heard him.

"Don't tell me you're still mad," He said with an annoyed tone. She closed her eyes, and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not. I'm just tired of your pessimistic comments."

"That's close enough to being mad."

"So what if I am? It's not like you care," she replied bitterly, turning away from Alzeid. He walked over and sat on her dark blue and white bed.

"Rahzel," he said firmly, and grabbed her shoulder when she didn't respond. "Rahzel," He growled again, more frustrated, turning her over so she'd face him. Rahzel tried her best to glare at him.

"It's not that I don't care. It's because I care is why I'm like this. And if you ever repeat what I am saying to you now, I will kill you." He threatened, and then continued. "I just don't like how you always put others before yourself. Sometimes it's a good thing, but one day it will lead you straight into the hands of danger."

Rahzel sat up and looked into Alzeid's face.

"Just think before you go running to some stranger's side." He finished. Rahzel smiled a little, and nodded.

"I'll try my best," She said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass, stupid chick."

"Ha, ha, ha…" She laughed a little. "Hey, Alzeid?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." She said sincerely, with a goofy smile on her face. Alzeid watched her blankly.

"…just shut up." He growled, and stood. "C'mon, let's go beat something up." He said with a little grin.

"Ooh, Baroqueheat!?" Rahzel suggested eagerly.

"Why not."

**To be continued, (SORRY IT'S KINDA SHORT!!)**

Wow there was really no direct point to this chapter, but I had to give you all a bone to chew while I came up with new, fresh ideas. I apologize for my lack of Dazzle greatness. My Sesshomaru story is much better than this. Anyway, thank you all for the support! You are the key factors to making me want to write this. Whoo for the fans! Well, I'm off to bed now, but I'll have more chapters coming up soon. Thanks for the patience.


	4. Kindle

Chapter Four: Kindle

She couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make herself fall sleep. Counting sheep hadn't worked, and neither had just laying with her eyes closed for over an hour.

"That's it…" Rahzel growled as she literally threw the thick blue covers off of her body and sat up. She swung her thin legs over the side of the bed, and hopped down. She definitely could not sleep, not with all the racket that was going on downstairs. Alzeid and Baroqueheat were watching a horror film at a really loud volume.

Rahzel stomped down the stairs heavily, and made one last loud stomp once her feet touched the end of the stairs. Alzeid was lying across the couch, with his arm propped up to hold his head, and Baroqueheat sat at the opposite end of the couch, leaning toward the TV. They both turned their heads toward Rahzel.

"…" Rahzel was scowling at them sleepily, as if that would give them the message. Of course, it didn't work because of the two men's density.

"This movie is so weird. There isn't a plot. It's just a bunch of killing scenes put together." Baroqueheat said plainly as he turned his head back to the TV.

"And the killing is so fake. See? Blood is supposed to be much darker than that, and if you shot someone right there, their fluids would all spill out," Alzeid stated without interest as he too turned his attention back to the film which was now showing a woman getting stabbed to death. Rahzel grimaced as she watched.

"Would you turn that off!? It's gross, and really, really loud! I've been trying to sleep for two hours now, and I can't sleep because of all the screaming!" It was hard to keep her eyes off the TV, though, because it was just so graphic.

"Have you noticed how they don't seem to twitch while their dying? That's a mistake, too." Baroqueheat pointed out to Alzeid. Rahzel sweat dropped.

"You guys know the ways of killing way too well…" She sighed.

"What do you want, stupid chick?" Alzeid asked. Rahzel's eyebrows furrowed. Weren't they listening?

"I already told you! I want you to turn this off so I can sleep!" She shouted, then marched through the room and stood directly in front of the gory screen, and crossed her arms.

"Fine by me, it's not realistic anyways. They actually need to kill _real_ people, to make it at least worth watching." Alzeid said, now sitting upwards and brushing his hair down with his fingers. Alzeid was completely serious, too.

Rahzel watched him with wary eyes. She sometimes pitied Alzeid, for the way he'd grown up. Fighting, violence, and killing were all Alzeid ever knew before Rahzel came along. He'd seen more death than anyone she'd ever know. And that made her sad.

She wanted him to smile. Back when she had first met him, she had vowed to make him smile. So far, she hadn't completed her mission. Yes, she had made him physically smile before, but not inside. She wanted to make him smile on the inside, too. Show him something other than pain, and suffering.

"Alzeid?" She whispered, now walking toward him slowly. Alzeid watched her, confused with each step Rahzel took closer. There was something strange about her eyes and her tone, and it made Alzeid feel guarded. She was now standing directly in front of him, staring sadly at him as he sat, with her long black hair falling down her back, and her baby blue pajama outfit that consisted of a tank top and shorts, her cerulean blue eyes penetrating through his scarlet ones. Though the room was dark, the light of the TV screen allowed them to see one another.

Alzeid parted his lips and was about to ask her what she was doing, but was taken aback when Rahzel suddenly crashed on top of him, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing him to her. Alzeid was shocked, and honestly didn't know what to do or say. Rahzel was hugging him, her face buried in Alzeid's shoulder, and her small hands clenched onto the back of his shirt.

Alzeid glanced to Baroqueheat, who seemed to be pretending to watch the movie that they both knew was not good enough to watch. Alzeid couldn't seem to find out why she was doing this. Was she sick, or just feeling bad…?

He finally decided to embrace her back, by placing his arms around her back and lightly holding her to him. He stared at her, as she still clung to his body, not speaking or moving, just hugging him contently. She was sitting on his lap, her legs spread across his hips, putting most of her pressure on her knees that met the seat of the couch. Alzeid reached his hand up, and stroked his hand down her long, soft hair, twirling it between his fingers when he neared the ends.

Alzeid suddenly became aware of footsteps, and looked up to see Baroqueheat leaving the room. He climbed up the stairs, and Alzeid heard the door to their room tap closed.

"…" Baroqueheat was probably upset, Alzeid guessed. Later, he would have to talk to Heat about this later, Alzeid decided. Though Alzeid knew Baroqueheat was a pervert and sometimes an idiot, they were, though Alzeid would never admit it, friends. And he knew he shouldn't leave Heat feeling that way.

Alzeid ran his hand through Rahzel's dark hair a last time, when he noticed her grip had loosened and her body become heavier. Baffled, he gently pulled her head back a little, and discovered she had fallen asleep. He smacked his forehead and shook his head. This girl was too much.

He shifted his body to make it possible to stand up, and carefully moved Rahzel into his arms and lifted her up so that she was still in the same position as before, just with Alzeid holding her thighs and back. He got up, turned off the movie, and carried the small girl back upstairs, and into her room. He didn't have to pull the covers back, since Rahzel had thrown them off earlier when she came downstairs. So he leaned over the bed and carefully and slowly lowered her down onto the fluffy mattress.

He pulled back, taking a moment to just stare at her. She looked so serene, and at peace. The more he watched her, the more he began to feel tempted to do something unthinkable for him. Her breathing patterns were so smooth and even, he noticed, as he watched her chest rise and fall.

"…" He gave in to his urge. He leaned down once again, hesitantly, and planted a small kiss on Rahzel's warm, welcoming lips. She remained unmoving, to his pleasure. He quickly placed the covers back over Rahzel, and left the room. His heart was actually beating faster than normal, and he knew now was not a good time to be around Baroqueheat. So instead of going into his room, he went back downstairs to the same couch as before, and tried calm down.

His breathing was slightly ragged, and he couldn't quite pinpoint why. He stretched himself across the couch, lying on his back, his legs just reaching past the arm. He closed his eyes, focusing solely on his breathing and heart rate. After moments of this, he began returning back to his normal self.

"Hey,"

Alzeid's eyes shot open when he heard Heat's voice from the stairwell. He sat up and looked to Baroqueheat, who was looking at Alzeid unhappily.

"So, what was up with Rahzel?" Heat asked, now turning his head away from Alzeid resentfully. He was jealous, it was obvious.

"I don't know. She fell asleep." Alzeid answered, keeping his eyes on Baroqueheat, who was walking toward the couch.

"Oh. Ha, ha, that's just like her…" Heat was standing in front of Alzeid now, and it reminded Alzeid of when Rahzel stood above him like this.

"You're not going to hug me too, are you?" Alzeid wondered in a joking manner.

"Alzeid, you like Rahzel, don't you?" Baroqueheat finally said, half glaring at Alzeid.

"…" Alzeid glanced away, and was silent; he didn't know what to say.

"I see…" Heat turned now, and began walking away, "But you'll have to match me in order to get to her. I'll have you know, I won't give her up that easily."

"And I doubt you care for her as much as I do." Heat finished, and disappeared completely up the stairs.

"You're wrong…" Alzeid mumbled to the empty air.

**To be continued…**

Hey guys, another Dazzle chapter complete! I like this one a lot, so I hope you guys do too! Reviews are always appreciated! **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **This is my gift to you Dazzle readers.


	5. Knots

Chapter Five: Knots

Alzeid woke up the next morning to the smell of French toast permeating the house. Food was just one of the very few ways to get Alzeid to wake up. If he did not get 10 hours of sleep every night, he would be very irritable for the remainder of the day. Luckily he had gotten enough time in.

His eyes opened slowly and was momentarily confused by where he was. He pushed himself off of the couch he had fallen asleep on, only to find an excruciating pain throbbing mercilessly in his neck.

"Ouch! Damn it, ow!" He yelled, reaching his hand up to the back of his neck and kneading the skin with his fingers. He slowly tried to turn his head to the left.

"Shit!" He yelled again when he felt the same agonizingly sharp pain course through his neck again.

"Alzeid, what's wrong?"

Alzeid glanced to his right, - since the right side of his neck seemed to be fine- and saw Rahzel's face poking out of the doorway from the kitchen, staring at him with a worried frown. Suddenly the memory of kissing her the previous night shoved itself into Alzeid's head, causing him to blush momentarily. But she didn't know of the kiss they shared…so he was able to calm down quickly.

"Everything's wrong, can't you see that!?" He said, annoyed.

"No, I don't see that! Elaborate, please!" She shot back, her eyebrows furrowing further.

"I…" He trailed off for a moment. "I can't move my neck to the left. Guess I slept funny, and now I have a knot in my back, which is causing my damn neck to be out of place." He complained.

Rahzel then did something Alzeid didn't expect her to do. She strode right up behind him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not looking over his shoulder for fear of hurting his neck even more. He heard her let out a sigh.

"I'm going to give you a back massage!" She said rather cheerfully, and began rubbing his shoulders mildly with her thumbs.

"I didn't…ask you…to do this…you know…" Alzeid said, losing will power to resist. He had to admit, she was good at this. She moved her fingers down his back, close to his spine, and found the knot that was causing Alzeid's massive pain.

"Ouch!!" He growled as she massaged the knot. It hurt, yes, but it was the only way to get rid of it.

"Sorry. You gotta apply pressure to relieve pressure." Rahzel stated all knowingly. What was she, a chiropractor?

"How did –ow- you learn how to do this?" Alzeid asked curiously, "And please don't tell me your father taught you…"

"No, actually I'm just good at it. I don't know why, but I've always had a knack for it…" Rahzel paused for a second.

"Hey, have you been working out, Alzeid? Your back muscles feel stronger…"

Alzeid could hear the fluster in Rahzel's voice. Was she admiring his build?

"No. I don't need to work out if I have _you_ around. Trying to understand you is work enough." He replied. He heard her growl a little, and he grinned to himself. When she got angry, it made him amused.

"Ouch! That was harder than necessary!" Alzeid cried when Rahzel had pressed extremely hard on his knot.

"Oops! Was that my fault? My bad!" She laughed innocently, but Alzeid knew her ulterior motive. She continued to work on him for a few more minutes.

"There. Is that any better?" Rahzel stopped, and moved in front of Alzeid so that she could watch him test his neck.

He turned his head slowly to the left. He breathed a little bit more; no pain yet. He turned a little bit more, and then cringed.

"It's better, but not gone. Can't you do anything right, stupid chick!?" He complained, rubbing his neck with his own hand again.

"Well it's not going to magically disappear! It will take a few hours for it to be gone completely. I've made the muscle relax, so it's only a matter of time now. Don't do anything to stress it out!"

"Hmph…" He grunted, and Rahzel rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope you enjoy cold French toast, cause it's been on the table for a while now. Hurry and come eat it." She suggested while walking back into the kitchen, her glossy raven hair flowing behind her. Alzeid watched her go admiringly.

"So I bet you enjoyed having Rahzel's hands all over you, huh?"

Alzeid was taken by surprise by the sudden voice behind him. But he knew who it was.

"…Stop being childish, Baroqueheat." Alzeid said in a dismissing tone, and got up to go get his now cold French toast. And they left it at that.

"…What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Rahzel shouted, startling both Baroqueheat and Alzeid, who were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, while Rahzel sat at the front of the table. She was glaring hard at them both, glancing back and forth between them.

"What?" Baroqueheat smiled innocently.

"…" Alzeid just closed his eyes and took a bite of the French toast.

"You two are being weird! You haven't said a word to each other since we all sat down. And you haven't tried feeling me up yet, Baroqueheat! What is wrong with you guys?" Rahzel demanded.

"Oh, so you really do enjoy having me caress your body! You know, all you had to do was ask…" Heat grinned, leaning over and gripping Rahzel's chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

Normally, Alzeid would think Heat an idiot for always doing this, and ignore it…but for some reason, it bothered the hell out of him that Heat was trying to touch Rahzel now.

"I'll decapitate you." Rahzel twitched, a vein popping out of her forehead. Alzeid felt better knowing Rahzel was not some weak girl who could fall prey to Heat's constant harassment.

"Fine, fine…" Heat chuckled, removing his grip on her chin and turning back to his food.

"You still didn't answer though. Why are you not talking to each other?" She persisted.

"Got nothing to say." Alzeid's eyes flashed in Baroqueheat's direction. Baroqueheat held Alzeid's gaze, and smirked challengingly.

"Yeah, nothing to say." Heat agreed, keeping his brown eyes locked with Alzeid's ruby red irises. Rahzel sensed the pressure.

"The tension…the tension!" she mumbled, her eyes growing wide with concern as her eyes flickered back and forth between the two older men.

"S-so…where should we travel too next, Almonia?" Rahzel brought up randomly. The tension was getting too tense.

"Well Almonia was the next place we had on our list, so yeah…" The way Heat said it made Rahzel feel dumb.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood…" Rahzel murmured, her lower lip poking out slightly.

"…" Silence from all three.

Rahzel's thoughts: '_I wonder what happened to them…maybe they got into a fight. I bet it was over something stupid…' _

Baroqueheat's thoughts: _'Alzeid knows nothing about her. I've loved Rahzel for a long time…he doesn't love her. But maybe neither of us is good for her…maybe she'll meet someone completely different. No, I'd kill the guy, so that would never happen…'_

Alzeid's thoughts: '_Mm, good French toast. It's cold though. Damn that Rahzel for not keeping it warm.'_ O.o

**To Be Continued…**

Ahahaha. The ending makes me laugh. I crack myself up…

So anyway I dunno when the next update will be, but it will hopefully be soon. So check back again, my loves! Gah…I have to study. DAMN THAT U.S. HISTORY!! Don't you just hate history? It's so useless. *sigh*


	6. Celebration Gone Bad

Chapter Six: Celebration Gone Bad

Almonia was a very small, very homey town, but the activities there were endless. When Rahzel, Alzeid, and Baroqueheat arrived, a large festival was being celebrated. Colorful balloons were tied all over the roofs of buildings, and vibrant banners hung every few yards. Some areas of the town had confetti pouring from the skies, also. Men were dressed in kimonos that were only used for events, while most of the women were dressed in expensive Yukata (a beautiful type of summer kimono), and had their hair done to look like princesses.

Of course, Rahzel felt the need to join the festivities as well. She dug around in her magical bear bag and found her own Yukata and sandals to wear for the festival. Baroqueheat did her hair up in a ballet bun, and even bought a glimmering tiara to place on top of her head. Heat had changed into a kimono like the rest of the men, but Alzeid refused to put on anything of the sort. When it came to fashion and clothes, Alzeid couldn't care less.

"Now presenting, the lovely Rahzel!" Heat motioned his hands towards the emerging girl, and she stepped forward in her new outfit. She smiled giddily as she appeared from out of her dressing room. Alzeid saw her, and he felt his heart beat faster. She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. Her eyes, which were normally natural, now had mascara covering her lashes and a touch of blush on her cheeks. Or was that pink hue natural? Alzeid couldn't tell.

"I look hot, right!?" Rahzel gushed jokingly with an overly happy grin, striking a pose by putting one arm above her head and the other on her hip.

"Meh, I've seen better." Alzeid spoke carelessly, knowing that what he had just said was not true. But he wasn't going to let her know how he really thought she looked. It just wasn't part of his character. But then again, kissing her was out of character too, wasn't it? Alzeid blushed again from remembering their kiss. What was _wrong_ with him? He never used to be like this before. How irritating it was to be fond of Rahzel.

"You've seen better!? Yeah right!" Rahzel pushed of his remark, too cheerful to care.

"I agree, Rahzel, you look almost perfect," Heat said, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist from behind. "To be completely perfect though, I'm afraid you'd have to undress…"

Rahzel whirled around and knocked him one in the face. "Remind me why you're still alive, again?"

Alzeid smirked as he watched. He liked how she wasn't some idiot damsel in distress who couldn't lift a finger to save her life. He liked that she was strong on her own, and didn't need to rely on others. But he actually didn't mind having her rely on them. It made him feel like he meant something to her.

"Anyways," Rahzel sighed, taking both Alzeid and Baroqueheat by the hand and pulling them along. "Shall we see what this festival is about?"

"You mean you got all dressed up and don't even know what they're celebrating?" Alzeid murmured, closing his eyes and shaking his head shamefully. This woman…

"Well if it's a celebration, then why shouldn't I dress up? It seems like fun!" She began walking faster, into the crowd of people who were drinking and eating and dancing in the streets, pulling her two comrades along.

"Excuse me, but what is this gala all about?" Heat asked a nearby woman who was holding a baby girl dressed up as a princess as well as the other women.

"You mean you don't know?" She said, obviously surprised that they had no knowledge about the event.

"We wouldn't have asked if we did…" Alzeid mumbled under his breath. Rahzel nudged him hard in the rib. "Ow!" He growled as Rahzel whispered "Quit it!" fiercely.

"Well, there is an old legend that had been passed down for many years here in Almonia. It is said that a beautiful, blue eyed princess fled to this area with her lover from far away. Her name was Almonia. Her love was a forbidden love, and so her and her fiancée left her father's palace in the mid night and had surreptitiously resided here ever since. According to the legend, she had many children and founded this town for them. And today happens to be the day Almonia apparently founded our town, so the young ladies dress up to look similar to Princess Almonia."

Rahzel loved stories like that. Princesses, romance, hints of adventure…Rahzel pictured what it was like for Princess Almonia. But her wondering was cut short when she realized that the woman with the baby was staring intensely at her, making Rahzel suddenly self conscious.

"Young miss…" the woman gaped, awe stricken. "You share an unmistakable resemblance to Princess Almonia…" She explained, examining Rahzel like a book.

Alzeid didn't know how to explain it, but he suddenly became suspicious. Not of anything in particular, but…of something. He could feel something was…wrong, or at least not right.

"Wow, I do?" Rahzel giggled, happy to receive a compliment.

"Those blue eyes, that onyx hair…even your body shape. Are you perhaps a great grandchild of Princess Almonia?" The woman asked, tugging her napping baby closer to her chest.

"What? N-no, I'm not from around here…"

"You simply must join our annual contest!" The woman announced, suddenly filled with excitement. Rahzel cocked her head to the side in question, waiting for her to go into detail.

"Almonia holds a contest every year to choose a woman who looks most similar to Princess Almonia. You would certainly win!" She encouraged, nodding with full approval.

"I don't think our little girl will be joining any contest today." Baroqueheat declared, his expression hard and serious. He put a hand on Rahzel's shoulder, and led Rahzel away from the woman, despite Rahzel's protesting. Alzeid was glad Heat got the feeling he did, and stood behind Rahzel protectively, watching their surroundings. They entered an empty ally way, far from the commotion.

"What is it, what's going on?" Rahzel demanded, folding her arms across her chest and giving both the men a stern stare.

"Those people…they aren't who they say they are. Can't you feel it? Evil is about…" Heat was ominous, and his dark eyes only grew darker.

"It's true. I can feel it to. Something is not right." Alzeid complied, leaning against the brick wall, hands in his grey jean pockets.

"Are we leaving?" Rahzel inquired. Her face turned sad, disappointed. It was too much for the two men to bear, and they simultaneously decided to let Rahzel stay for a while longer. Alzeid swore though, to be overprotective of her to the point of annoyance. If anything happened to her…boy, would the world go to hell…

"…We can stay a little longer if you want to." Alzeid told her, wondering how long she would want to stay. The faster they got out of there, the better. Whatever was going on, Alzeid and Heat knew it wasn't good. They had to be on their guard until departure.

"Yay! You two are probably just hungry; you start acting weird when you don't eat. Wanna hit the food stands?"

As much as Alzeid felt that they shouldn't be there, he couldn't help but give in to their hunger as well as Rahzel. In his mind, Rahzel came first, and then food. Or possibly sleep, whichever came first.

_One Hour Later…_

"All participants, please come to the stage. All participants, please come onto the stage now." A voice boomed from an intercom.

"Is that for that lookalike contest?" Heat asked, taking a few more licks of the half eaten lime Popsicle he had in his hand. Rahzel had a tasty cherry one, and Alzeid had a peach flavored one, his favorite flavor of his favorite fruit.

"The winner will receive 50,000 yen and a year's worth of Gummy candy!"

"What!?" Rahzel gasped at the amount of money they were giving away, just for some stupid, pointless contest. "I'm entering!" She affirmed, marching towards the stone stage in the center of an open field which was swarmed with people. Before she got very far, Baroqueheat grabbed her arm and held her firmly.

"Rahzel, no. It's not for real. There's no way they'd give that much away for free." Heat reasoned, hoping Rahzel would make sense of this. But of course, her naïve self just had to prove him wrong.

"It'll be fine! I mean, I have you two to look after me, right?" She winked.

"Rahzel…" Alzeid started, but then stopped. She was looking at him with this pathetic, pitiful face. He couldn't deny her…damn it. "Be extremely careful."

"I will!" Rahzel chimed, and ran to the stage. Baroqueheat and Alzeid followed her quickly, not wanting to lose sight of her.

The contest went on, and each girl was presented to the crowd one by one. They made the girls say their name into the microphone, and tell their age as well. Rahzel was closer to the end of the line, but eventually she made it to her turn.

"Rahzel Anadis, fifteen years old," She spoke clearly into the Mic., and cheers were heard from all across the crowd. Rahzel easily picked out Baroqueheat's voice; he was screaming and clapping obnoxiously. Alzeid observed Rahzel quietly from afar. The bad feeling was growing.

The rest of the girls' went by quickly, and soon, the judges were mumbling amongst themselves and conversing with other judges. After what seemed like 10-15 minutes, the crowd was asked to settle down; for the winner was about to be named.

"And this year's winner is…" It was dead silent across the mass of people. "Rahzel Anadis!! Congratulations!!" The voice box boomed, and the crowd burst into wild cheers and hollers. The judges got up and waved for Rahzel to follow them behind the stage, and Rahzel did. She instantly asked, "So where's the cash?"

For the first time that entire day, Rahzel felt the evil feeling that Alzeid and Heat had been feeling. The judges smirked darkly at her, and the main judge was the woman who had told her the story earlier.

"Why, my dear, Princess Almonia wouldn't have acted like that…" She shook her head, sizing Rahzel up and down.

"Huh?" Before Rahzel could move, two of the male judges next to the woman stood up and seized Rahzel by her arms.

"That moron!!!" Alzeid yelled as he saw Rahzel walk behind the stage with the judges; out of sight and unseen. He was shoving people out of his way to reach the front of the stage, desperately trying to reach Rahzel. Baroqueheat basically beside him, maybe a tiny bit farther behind.

Right when they reached the stage, a relatively small explosion burst from behind it, causing debris to fly from the area.

"Damn!" Alzeid roared as he practically leapt onto the stage platform and lunged for the back.

**To Be Continued…**

Oh my, just what is happening to dear sweet Rahzel!? This is why I love being a writer; I get to know what happens before anyone else. I decide what happens! Yeah! Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update! Forgive me, I hope you will review!


	7. Gah!

Chapter Seven: Gah!

Because of the mild explosion, dust was swirling the air and it made it complicated for Alzeid to pinpoint Rahzel's whereabouts. But never the less, when Alzeid pushed behind the stages back curtains – which were scorched, thanks to the blast – and found one of the fake judges, scrambling on the floor with half of his forehead burned off. That explosion had to have been caused by Rahzel's magic…

"Would you like to tell me where Rahzel is?" Alzeid's voice remained calm and cool, which only made him sound ten times more threatening. He held the judge at gun point, his finger twitching readily on the trigger. The man gulped in fear, which Alzeid returned with shoving the gun harder on his wounded forehead.

"Gyaahh!" The man screamed in pain. Alzeid ignored him. He was in no mood to feel guilt. Besides, this man had contributed in this…conspiracy. He deserved no mercy.

"Where?" He ground the gun into them man's skull to cause further hurt.

"Gwaaaah! S-She's there!" The man jabbed his finger to his left. There was a dinted door that lead to a room. Alzeid removed the bloody tip of the gun from the cranium of the man, and he passed out from the intensity of the pain.

"He said there?" Baroqueheat had showed up, and was pointing to the dinted door.

"Took you long enough to get here." Alzeid smirked.

"Hey, it's hard to run in a kimono! You try it!" Baroqueheat complained, motioning the black kimono he had on.

Alzeid turned, and ran at full speed towards the door. He easily busted through it, breaking one of the rusty metal hinges and practically falling into the room. As the man had said, there was Rahzel, putting up a fight against four of the judges. She was tired; she was huffing heavily and sweating.

"It's about time you showed up!" Rahzel half laughed. Alzeid went straight into action, grabbing Rahzel and throwing her behind himself as Baroqueheat joined Alzeid with his materialized sword. She was safe, for now.

"Ah, the men from earlier." The woman judge they had met previously that day was now addressing Alzeid and Heat. "Her protectors? How _sweet_…" sick, twisted sarcasm coated her tone.

"What do you want with Rahzel?" Alzeid asked, pointing his gun at her. The woman didn't even blink.

"Do you remember that story I told you, about Princess Almonia?" She asked in a dark, secretive way. Alzeid and Baroqueheat kept their glares on the woman, and waited for her to continue.  
"That wasn't the real story." Baroqueheat guessed.

"Why, yes! You are rather bright aren't you?" Her taunting smile provoked Alzeid and Baroqueheat even more.

"Well then why don't you be a good old hag and tell us the real one?" Rahzel shouted from behind Alzeid, who was not letting her pass him. Alzeid had spotted an injury on her right leg and arm; and she was no good to them now. Besides, she was apparently what they were after. Alzeid would not let them get her.

"Old hag? Watch your tongue, miss." The lady barked. "There was no happy ending for Princess Almonia. Her husband died after she became pregnant with their third child. Over the years her children also grew to be sick with seizures and other medical problems. So Princess Almonia discovered a way to keep them alive; by sacrificing a young woman once a year to a demon who thrived off of their lives. Each year, Princess Almonia would trick a young woman into her trap, and offer her to the demon. And by doing this, the children's lives were preserved and they grew up well. But one year, Princess Almonia forgot to bring a sacrifice to the demon. Out of rage, the demon lashed out and let a deadly disease set into the children, and they all soon perished. So Princess Almonia tried to get back everything she had lost by marrying one of her servants, and bearing children with him. This time, she vowed never to forget paying a sacrifice to the demon. And to this day…as our old tradition, we sacrifice a woman every year on this day to keep our people from sickness and disease," The lady then jabbed a finger at Rahzel,

"And that little girl is chosen for such an honor."

"If it's such an honor then why don't you do it? Oh, never mind, it's because you're an old hag." Alzeid commented, answering his own question.

"I'm not an old hag!! I am Princess Almonia!"

"What? Pfft!! Aha, ha, ha, ha!!" Alzeid, the woman, and Baroqueheat stared at Rahzel as she laughed randomly. What the heck was so funny?

"Oh I get it! You also sold that demon you're soul as well and that's why you've been able to live for this long! Just exactly how old _are_ you, anyway?" Rahzel asked, barely managing not to burst out in laughter again. Alzeid wanted to hit her. What was so freaking funny? "Quit laughing, you idiot." Alzied growled, with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"I'm over 400 years old. My, aren't you the perceptive one." Princess Almonia gloated.

"Ew, old women are gross." Baroqueheat complained, and begun staring at a place he shouldn't have been staring at. "Are your breasts all, like, saggy?"

Rahzel began laughing even harder and Alzeid grew annoyed. There was nothing funny about this situation. This crazy old demon sacrificing woman wanted to kill Rahzel! And her victim couldn't stop laughing!

"How dare you!?" Apparently, Almonia had had enough, and flew at Baroqueheat with a knife in hand. But she was too slow; Heat's sword slashed her first, though she did not realize it yet.

"Hm, you think you can- !!" before she could finish, her half of her face began to slide downward. Alzeid turned around quickly and wrapped his arms around Rahzel's back, burying her face into his chest. Seconds later, two bloody halves thudded to the ground. Her eye was still moving.

"Don't look, Rahzel." Alzeid murmured, still holding her against him so she wouldn't see the gruesome sight. Rahzel said nothing; she only clutched on to Alzeid tighter. Alzeid had to assume that she was grateful, grateful that he had shielded her from even more death. She had already seen enough of that.

Soresta, Larawell, Misette, Romario, Viora, Ludwika, and Rayborn. All killed in some way or another. Rayborn's death had hurt the most. Rahzel didn't need to see another death, though Alzeid knew that there would be more. This would just be one less she'd have to face.

"Don't look."

Alzeid scooped her up into his arms, still covering her face, and nudged Baroqueheat with his elbow. "Let's go," Alzeid motioned outward. Baroqueheat nodded, retracting his sword into his butterfly marked hand. That was it. It was over.

It took two hours to get far enough away from the town of Almonia for Alzeid and Heat to declare it safe to rest for the night. It then took another hour for them to find a decent spot for them to sleep. There wasn't another town nearby for another two hours, so they were forced to camp out before it got too dark. They had discovered a spot right underneath a group of tall green forest trees, which acted as a roof for their heads. Another fifteen minutes went by as the three companions gathered firewood.

"Do you even know how to make a fire?" Alzeid asked Rahzel, who was squatted beside the fire pit trying to rub two sticks together to cause a spark. Rahzel shot him a glare.

"I'm trying to light it without using magic!" She snapped, striking the sticks together again.

"She needs to learn how to light it without her magic. What if she can't use her magic because she's injured? Then she would need to know how to make a smoke signal. Of course I'd come to her rescue without the signal, but just in case." Heat added. He was sitting beside Rahzel, leaning back on his palms with his long legs spread out.

"You can learn later. It's getting cold and I'm not willing to freeze to death before you learn how to light it." Alzeid stepped toward Rahzel, taking the two sticks from her and tossing them into the fire. Then he used his own magic to set the pile aflame, and sat on the other side of Rahzel.

"I could have done it," Rahzel pouted, crossing her arms as stared into the flames.

"I'm sure." Alzeid said with obvious sarcasm.

"…" Baroque heat glanced in Alzeid's direction. He had not forgotten about their dispute over Rahzel.

"Does anyone want to play poker with me?" Rahzel asked as she pulled a deck of cards out of her bear bag.

"Poker? You know I am much better at playing cards than you are. It wouldn't be a challenge. Besides, I'm dead tired. I'm going to sleep." Alzeid got up and dragged a sleeping bag near the campsite and slipped into it.

"Aw, fine. Night, night. How about you, Baroqueheat?" Rahzel asked, already dealing him a hand of cards.

"I will if it's strip poker!"

Alzeid, still in his sleeping bag, rolled his eyes. Actually…that could be kinda fun…if Rahzel lost. No! Alzeid shook his head, vowing not to think like a pervert.

"That's not fair, because it wouldn't bother you to take all of your clothes off. It's too one sided! No, just regular poker."

"Well then what are playing for? There has to be some kind of bet." Heat commented, an idea forming in his head.  
"Okay, fine. If I win, then you have to buy me and Alzeid breakfast tomorrow." Rahzel stated.

"Okay, but if _I _win, then you have to let me kiss you." He grinned.

Since Alzeid was not asleep yet, he sat up and stared at Rahzel. He didn't want her to take the bet. She would most likely lose to Baroqueheat…and he'd be able to kiss her; without Rahzel being able to protest. He didn't like that thought at _all_.

"That's a stupid thing to bet on!" Alzeid shouted, startling Rahzel, but provoking a smug smile from Heat.

"Weren't you going to sleep?" asked Rahzel.

"How can I? You're so noisy! And don't you dare agree to that bet! Remember how mad you were the first time he kissed you? I don't want to put up with your anger about that again!"

"This isn't your decision, Al boy! Let Rahzel make up her mind on her own. I'll probably lose anyway." Heat was playing with his mind. "So?" Heat inquired to Rahzel.

"I won't lose, so I don't see why it's such a big deal. You're on!" Rahzel agreed, her fists clenched in determination.

That idiot! Alzeid decided to take action, without thinking it through. "Well then I'm joining too."

"Great! What are you betting?" Rahzel questioned with a smile on her face.

"If I win, then you have to kiss _me_, and Baroqueheat will still have to buy us breakfast tomorrow." Alzeid couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Neither could speechless Rahzel. Even Heat was surprised at his directness.

"WHY!?" Rahzel half screamed, grabbing Alzeid by the collar of his shirt and shaking him back and forth. Her expression was completely baffled, and a hint furious. This was not like Alzeid at all! Why would he bet to kiss her!?

"Are you ill or something!?" Rahzel plastered her hand to Alzeid's forehead, feeling for a fever.

Alzeid pushed her hand away, annoyed. "I'm not sick!"

"Then why would you bet something like that!?" She pressed, now fully furious with him.

Alzeid didn't have an answer for her. He didn't really know why he did, either. Well, he did, but he still couldn't figure out why he'd give himself away like this. He wasn't ready for her to know yet.

"I don't want him to kiss you." Alzeid was of course referring to Baroqueheat. "But it's not like I'm going to win anyway, you said you were going to win for sure, right? You have nothing to worry about." That was just a cover to hide himself.

"R-right…I'm going to win anyway. O-okay then, um, let's play, I guess…" Rahzel swore she was about to pass out. She was even light headed.

Rahzel dealt Alzeid a hand of cards too, and the game began.

**To be continued…**

Oh no. I dunno who I should make win! I really don't. But that's why I love being a writer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peeeeace out!


	8. Into the Unknown

Chapter Eight: Into the Unknown

Alzeid's scarlet red eyes skimmed over the hand of cards, moderately pleased with the outcome. He flipped his silvery white hair from his eyes, and grinned at the girl and guy sitting on either side of him.

"This, my friends, is a four of a kind," He informed, throwing the cards down in front of them and looking cockier than he ever had. He wanted that kiss from Rahzel. Not only because he didn't want Baroqueheat to be the one putting his lips on hers, but because Alzeid himself _wanted_ to kiss her. And not just when she was asleep. He wanted her to be aware that it happened; he wanted her cute, blushing expression to show how flustered she was.

Alzeid grew uneasy, however, when he saw Baroqueheat smirk instead of strike out in anger. Could it be possible that Heat had a better hand than he did?

"Straight flush."

Shit. Apparently it was.

Alzeid's red eyes turned into small slits as he shot a glare at Baroqueheat's smug face. Fucking bastard! An entire storm of curse words rained over Alzeid's mind; though he would never say them out loud. He couldn't let Baroqueheat know that he had gotten to him. Alzeid then turned to Rahzel, who was looking strangely calm. It annoyed Alzeid. Why the hell wasn't she freaking out? She would end up having to kiss Baroqueheat! Why wasn't she reacting?

Rahzel's pink lips turned into a wicked smile; and she haughtily showed the boys her hand. "Mmmm, isn't this a royal flush?" Rahzel asked in a sweet, honey dipped way that made Alzeid's mouth drop. Did Rahzel just manage to sound sexy? Alzeid ran the way she said it in his head over again. Yes, she _had_ sounded sexy. Oh god, it's the sign of the apocalypse!

Then Alzeid looked at her cards. She did indeed have a royal flush; the key to winning poker. Alzeid's eyes met with Rahzel's, and only one side of her mouth was turned upward, showing off a little lopsided smile. '_God, that's adorable'_, Alzeid thought. Then it hit him that she had won; not he, not Baroqueheat, but _Rahzel_.

Baroqueheat grinned a little bit. "Looks like our little Rahzel won the game," Then he let out a sigh. "That means I have to pay for _you_," Heat pointed to Alzeid and stuck his tongue out at him disdainfully. Alzeid shrugged and Rahzel was still looking triumphant over her win.

"Yep, that's right! I warned you both and you didn't listen!" Rahzel gloated. She tossed her winning handful of cards back into the unused deck, and let her weight set on her palms as she leaned back. How she loved to be right.

"…Hmph." Grunted Alzeid, staring off into the dark woods away from Rahzel's direction. He began to mutter unintelligible words underneath his breath, causing Rahzel to tilt her head in wonder.

"What?" She asked sharply, and her crystal blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing." He murmured, still not looking at her. His face was a bit red; either from embarrassment for revealing that he wouldn't mind kissing her or anger from losing to Baroqueheat AND Rahzel. Or perhaps it was both; Alzeid didn't care anymore.

"Whatever. I'll be back." He said as he got up and began walking into the forest. Rahzel opened her mouth in attempt to call after him, but only a tiny sound came out and her jaw slowly shut. She Baroqueheat watched him disappear into the blackness of the woods.

"…Well, there he goes again…why does he always go off and sulk?" Rahzel was half talking to Baroqueheat, and half to herself. She shook her head in thought.

"That's just Alzeid. He takes things more personally than normal people do; it's part of his nature, you know what I mean?" Heat explained.

Rahzel agreed, but she wished that it wasn't part of Alzeid's nature. It tended to bother her when Alzeid stalked off and wouldn't talk to them. Maybe she just didn't understand him as much as she had once thought…what goes on in his mind? "Yeah, I guess so," Rahzel paused, and continued talking. "Hey, will you wait here for a bit? I'm going to make sure he's okay." Rahzel then stood up and began following the direction Alzeid had gone off in.

Alzeid hadn't stopped walking yet as he passed by large trees that were darkened by the cloak of night, and he could hear a running stream nearby. He just needed some time to think; cool off his head. And get Rahzel off of his mind, because that girl was starting to drive him insane. It's like he couldn't escape the sound of her over confident voice, the image of her delicate, beautiful face, or the charming way she smelled.

He had never thought that he would think about Rahzel in this way. Yes, from the very beginning Alzeid had a strong attachment to her; but he didn't think of it as anything more than simple escorting while they journeyed together. Now, he wanted her for himself. He didn't want to share the affection she gave; it wouldn't make him feel special to her anymore.

Alzeid then grabbed and shook his head. "Argh…"

"What's wrong?"

Though Alzeid was startled, didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He had her tone memorized; he'd know it anywhere.

He turned and saw Rahzel. The moon's subtle light was just enough to illuminate her pale skin, blue eyes, and raven black hair. She looked like a goddess of the night.

Alzeid cleared his throat. "Nothing."

Rahzel's lips opened, and sincerely asked, "Are you upset because you lost at poker?" She looked a little cautious, as if she was trying to diffuse something dangerous.

Ah, she was coming to make sure he was okay. Alzeid lowered his head so that his hair shielded his face from Rahzel, and he shared a tender smile to himself. "No, I'm not upset. I'm fine." He allowed his smile to gradually disappear before he regained his straight face and looked back up to Rahzel.

"…" Rahzel was worried about him…he'd been acting so strange lately. She thought back to moments ago, when he betted to kiss her…why would he do such a thing? She knew he didn't have feelings for her, so why? She wanted to talk to him about it, to get to the bottom of it. But Rahzel felt awkward asking, like it wasn't her place. Maybe she should just wait for Alzeid to come to her? Rahzel didn't know.

Alzeid was amused by the confused look Rahzel had on her face. She looked adorable, like a teddy bear or…or a lamb. That fit better, since she was so innocent.

"Alzeid, come with me," Rahzel said suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling his arm.

"Where do you think you're taking me?" Alzeid said skeptically, not budging from where he was standing.

Rahzel looked up into his eyes and – intentionally or not – gave him an insistent glance. Alzeid sighed, and gave in. "Fine."

She took him towards the growing sound of the stream, and in minutes they reached the bank of the water. Rahzel sat on the bank, and Alzeid remained standing.

"Why are we here?" Alzeid asked, his hands in his pockets, staring up at the stars above their head.

Rahzel was gazing into the stream, with her knees tucked to her chest. She had decided she wanted to ask Alzeid about his unusual behavior. But the only problem was that she didn't exactly know how to ask him.

"I just wanted to talk for a little bit, if that's okay." She said.

Alzeid didn't understand why she had brought him here, but being with her made him…not happy, but certainly not unpleasant. "Okay. Well…what do you want to talk about?"

Rahzel had dreaded that question. "Um…well, I guess about you." She began picking at the ground uncomfortably. Alzeid raised an eyebrow curiously.

"And what about me?"

"Well," Rahzel realized she was talking upward. "Look, could you just sit down?" She asked in an impatient way. Alzeid smirked and did as she ordered, taking his seat beside her.

"You were saying?" He inquired.

"Right. Well, I'm kind of concerned about you, Alzeid. I'll be honest; you haven't been yourself lately."

Alzeid grinned a little. "You're definitely right about that." What surprised him was that she had actually picked up on it.

"Well then tell me why!" Rahzel demanded, lengthening her neck towards Alzeid intuitively. But at the same moment that she did, Alzeid faced her as well. Their faces were only a couple inches apart. Rahzel saw something in Alzeid's crimson eyes that she had never seen before. Something that was gentle and warm.

Alzeid was fully conscious of the fact that her lips were so close to his that it was unbearable. Her sweet scent filled his nose…and her eyes were so expressive and beautiful. He abandoned his rationality for a split second, and the next thing he knew, he was slowly inclining towards her.

Rahzel's breath came to a halt in her lungs as she realized what was about to happen. As his lips came closer to touching hers, she let go of all the thoughts in her mind and did what came naturally to her. She closed her eyes, and she could feel Alzeid's cool breath near her mouth…

"Hey." Baroqueheat's voice came from behind them, and their eyes both shot open as they jerked back from each other before their lips met.

**To be continued...**

Oh, my darling readers! I'm SO sorry for the YEAR long wait I put you all through! I lost my inspiration for writing for a while, I apologize. But I'm back, so I will be updating MUCH more often now. Also, I know ABSOLUTELY nothing about poker, so if I made a mistake with the game or something, forgive me because I have no knowledge. Ahhhh I'm so happy with this chapter! I hope you all are pleased as well. Thanks for reading! Don't forget that I value reviews! :)


End file.
